Escape
by LilyHellsing
Summary: She was a normal teenager with stuck up parents who cared only of bloodlines and money. After being promised to an awful judge, she runs. Her only hope to escape her future is to become Gypsy Queen...wink wink...R


This was just a random dream of mine and, depending how many ppl like it, I might continue it.

Summary: Beth is a normal girl with stuck up parents. When she's promised to an awful man named Claude Frollo, she runs off and meets Clopin. Her only hope of escaping her future forever is to become Gypsy Queen…

* * *

"Ah! Sir Frollo! How are you?" A rather large man exclaimed. He wore a black suit against the humid weather of cloudy skies. Next to him, his wife wore a vibrant red dress with gold stitched at the end, making it nearly impossible to miss.

What was assumed to be her daughter behind her wore a dark red dress that had black lace in her corset. She looked in sheer pain, trying to breathe in small gasps silently. Her parents either didn't notice or didn't care. Black ribbons held her long blond hair in a ponytail, her green eyes sparkling even though there was no sun.

A man in a black hat with purple and red smiled, holding out a ring covered hand as the fat man shook it. "Mr. Andrews! I'm quite fine. Shall we go in the church and discuss our…plans?" There was a rather devilish sly grin on his thin face, his black eyes looking at the girl behind them. "Who is this?"

The woman with dark blond hair pulled up her daughter and held onto her shoulders in a painful manner. "This is our daughter Beth. She's fifteen, of marrying age now."

Beth froze with terror as she realized what the meeting was about. Hell, anyone around them who had been watching could realize what was happening. In fact there was someone watching; a man wearing blue and yellow with a feather in his torn up hat. The "Gypsy King" studied them, seeing the girl was longing to run as well as breathe.

Judge Frollo smiled at her, not noticing her shudder in disgust. The fat man and Frollo left the girl alone with her mother, who wore an insane smile on her face. As soon as they were out of sight, she glared at her daughter, "You better not mess this up! If your father manages to get Frollo as your husband, we'll be rich! You had better obey him and don't act like a fool before him!"

Beth glared. "But I do not _love_ him!"

A cackling like laugh was her answer. "Dear, no one asked you if you loved him or not! This is about bloodlines; this is about money, not feelings!"

"…This meal ticket might not survive the day if she doesn't get this corset loose!" Beth muttered bitterly. Her mother raised an eyebrow, as if challenging her to say that again.

The dark clouds let out a roar and, as if predicting it, the child looked up and smiled. At that moment, rain came down like a waterfall! Her mother screeched something about their hair messing up, attempting to find a quick refuge from the water. Taking this distraction as a blessing, Beth picked up her long dress and ran off.

What she didn't realize through the shouts of her mother was that the same man who had been watching was now following. She stopped a few blocks away in an alley, desperately trying to loosen the strings behind her back. Finally she managed to get it loose enough so she could breathe properly.

Coughing slightly, she leaned against the wall and slid down, her blond hair drenched and covering half her face without the ribbon. Her green eyes still sparkled with bitter happiness. As a child she loved the rain and got in trouble for dancing in it. But she had just ran away from her parents, from her only home. How would she survive?

"Why is such a beautiful girl sulking in an alley?" A gentle voice spoke beside her. She jumped and stood, stumbling back from her damn high heels. The man before her was the puppet master who told a story earlier as they had waited for the judge. He looked nice, actually quite handsome without his mask.

"…Who are you?" She whispered, frightened.

He took off that rat bitten hat and bowed slightly. "Clopin. You are…?"

Taking a moment to decide he was trustworthy, she nodded. "Beth Andrews." As if it were an evil name, thunder clapped and echoed around them.

Clopin looked thoughtful before smiling, showing his charming side, "Well would you like to get somewhere where it's not raining? Perhaps a tavern?"

Her face fell. "…I can't, I just ran from some people. Maybe another time." She turned and started to walk when her wrist got snagged on something…or someone.

"Then perhaps I can give you a place to hide."

Green eyes narrowed. "What's the price?"

Clopin looked shocked, "None at all, dear Beth! Think of it as an act of kindness."

Beth crossed her arms, "As in, you saw my meeting and thought 'oh well she looks like a pitiful thing.'?" She was answered with a chuckle.

He shook his head, "No, no, no Beth! I saw your meeting and thought 'What a brave girl to run off on impulse like that.' Well...foolish or bravery tend to be the same sometimes, am I right?"

She held his gaze with a smirk. What did she have to lose?

* * *

Okay, review and tell me if I should continue or not. 


End file.
